deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Unitology Hallucination screensaver
Download here I have made a screensaver designed to mimic the hallucinations seen on the computer displays near the end of the game. *Supports multiple monitors *Preview mode and settings mode (from the screensaver control panel applet) both work *Nicole can appear in either of the bottom corners Settings added: *Sound (Doesnt do anything yet) *Background Sound (Doesnt do anything yet) *Random Nicole (Let's you randomize the delay) *Max Delay (The maximum the delay will be) *Phrase count (Number of Unitology phrases printed to the screen) Note: You must install the included font Nice one! Good job there mate! I only have 2 suggestions. *Remove nicole from it, or let the user decide if he/she wants Nicole to show up *Make the CEC logo appear on other random locations on the screen as well, not only on the middle Good job :D MitchK 16:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Lovely screensaver. Do you think you can sneak in the marker in there too? Like in the security station in chapter 5. I can't wait to see what other plans you have for this. Especially in the sounds department. Just think of how some people will react to blood curdling scream or necromorphs cries coming from my computer as they pass-by, makes me chuckle. --§ Amphiptere § 22:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you guys! To the first suggestion: I can easily add that setting to disable Nicole, I will do so when I get home friday To the second one, the game only shows the logo centered. As for the third one, I can do that. Thanks for telling me exactly where to find it too. That's a big help. Neotechni 02:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) hey, Neotechni, I just noticed something. When I preview the screensaver, all is well, everything works as it should. Now, if I the laptop is left unused for the time required for the screensaver to show up, it doesn't work, rather it shows what you can see in the screenshot I uploaded (which is something like a window border reading 'Form1'). How do I fix this? P.s. if I double click on it, the screensaver shows up. MitchK 13:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) New version uploaded: *Background sound now works *Nicole can be disabled *The Marker can be used in place of the CEC logo (or randomized) *The menu will now show the selected menu item like it does in the game (brighter and longer bar) *The selected menu item will have tooltip text, and show the current value in some cases *Credited creator of the font *Hopefully fixed the bug MitchK found *Mouse cursor now hides when running Neotechni 07:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I confirm that the bug is fixed. Again: Great work mate! You should consider sharing the download link to the Facebook's Dead Space official page :D (if you do not have a facebook profile, I can share the link if you give me your permission. And of course I will give you the credit :) ) MitchK 15:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree with MitchK. You should definitely share this grand screensaver in Dead Space's Facebook Account. --§ Amphiptere § 17:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I do not have a facebook account so by all means, please go aheadNeotechni 18:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Done! :) Efforts like this should be rewarded and made known to others! MitchK 20:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! New version uploaded: *You can now choose the color scheme of the background/text/images *Hopefully fixed a bug where the forms dont actually pop up *The image of Nicole as a zombie that has a flat right edge, now only appears in the right corner *It now behaves like an actual screensaver in that moving the mouse more than 5 pixels in any direction quits *If you set Windows to ask for a password when a screensaver quits, it will now do so Mate, honestly I want to shake your hand :) . I like the addition of color selection :D , but there is a minor bug, If you choose a colour palete other than the default one, and turn the 'use background' option to OFF, the letters of the messages and the lines blend with the background color and cannot be seen. You must have forgotten to change the font's color or something like that, so I hope you can fix it :D by the way, I checked out your programs collection and I want to ask you some things about Overworld :). Cheers mate! MitchK 22:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate that! New version uploaded: *Settings are now hierachical (and animated). Meaning Nicole/Color/Main are given their own subsections. This was done for organization and to ensure it works on UMPCs with a resolution of 800*480 *Color settings for the background/text/images can now be set individually *The brightness of the background can be offset so text/images will remain visible when 'Use Background' is off *At current time, settings are saved when you switch sections, I will need to make it so they are temporarily saved until you click 'Continue' like it was before As for Overworld, ask away! My email is my name @gmail.com It's horribly incomplete for what I want it to be, I should get back to working on that next. It'd be a shame to waste all that work... I really thank you for making this. But perhaps I'm missing something but i'm unsure on how to change the options regarding this screensaver. -- Ninjamuffin7 22:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) How does it work? i have downloaded it it works but to work i have to manualy open the screensaver how can i make it automatic like my other screensavers? You must copy it to your Windows directory. In Windows 7 you can right click it, and click Install I have to go to work now, but I'll make the next version install itself New version uploaded: *Settings are only saved when you click 'Continue' in the ///options window, clicking 'Back' discards any changed settings Neotechni 23:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks it works now, and i am loving it =D nice job man!!!(ops forgot to sign) Adriano Tomás Portugal 23:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) New version uploaded: *It will ask if it can copy itself to your windows directory if it detects it's not in it already (Click 'No' and it will never ask again, click 'Cancel' and will ask next time) *Fixed a bug in the way subfolders were drawn in the menu system, now the selected subfolder will remain different from unselected ones (previously it'd show them all as unselected once you clicked an item in the right side menu) Neotechni 08:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I absolutely LOVE this screensaver :D But my computer doesn't want to run it for some reason. Everytime I right-click to install it, I click yes to install and I set the settings I want to use. Everything works fine except when it's supposed to come on with wait time. Ex. I set it to come on after 1 minute, then when the minute passes the message to install it comes up because it didn't install. Anway to fix this? ApocalypticDrew 01:49, January 24, 2011 A speed changer would be awesome I keep getting a Run Time error 91 when I try to use the screen savor and it wont activate on its own. any help would be greatly appreciated Screen saver is cool, but you should add an option to not use the marker or CEC logo, so it's just the Unitology symbols. Jack.... 16:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Runtime error 91: object variable or with block variable not set how do we fix this, it means we dont have something you have on your computer and we need to get it to run the program, or you could just include something that fixes the problem for us. -- Necropheliac 20:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) This is very awesome, everything works just fine except the sound dosen't work for me. I have the same error 91 thing too. And yes I went into the settings and such and made sure the sound was on twice. I have WindowsXP if that makes a difference. Btw thank you sooo much for making the program install itself, i couldn't find the folder to put screen savers in and such. Lol. -- Hunterpounce646 Ok, I downloaded it, I opened it, then it has two things. I click on the top and it says "Please install with Unitology (Dead Sapce)" I click on THAT and it's just a bunch of unitology, and up in the corner it says "print" and up in the other it says "properties". I have no idea what to do! Plz help! EDIT:Now when I try to download it it says it's in a mitchmatched directory, I hit the "yes" button and all it does is have the screen turn red with the CEC logo and unitology flashing on the screen. WTF is wrong with it!, P.S. I have a Dell Vista Computor. Dinosaurfan1 15:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : This happened to me, too. What you need to do is SAVE IT. Then, allow it to connect to everything it has to. Don't worry: it is safe. Then go to the screensaver settings and open "Unitology." Captain Bradman 02:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : 1. How do you save it? : 2. connect? : What do you mean by that? Dinosaurfan1 03:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC)